User talk:KinaseD
Sunderland06 (talk) 22:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Charlie Adam Although your edit was very detailed and informative, I've had to remove a substantial section of it. Since this is the Liverpool FC Wiki, only information regarding Liverpool is relevant, so the focus of articles must always be on Liverpool. I hope this doesn't put you off, as the edit itself was very good. Please continue helping us out. :) Sunderland06 (talk) 23:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the great edits you have made on pages today. I would like to invite you to come on our IRC and have a chat with me and the other sysop here Sunderland06. Click Here for directions--Rhonda 23:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC Would you like to come on IRC?--Rhonda 20:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :You wanna come on now? Sunderland06 (talk) 20:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Fixed it, it was in Template:Navbox. I actually created this mistake when I tried to alter the format of the templates not long back, and I guess I didn't notice the extra { . :p Sunderland06 (talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing interface May I ask you to particpate in Forum:Editing interface to discuss changing the editing interface of this wiki. Sunderland06 (talk) 13:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) New main page items Can you try to get on IRC before the end of the month so we can decide what to put on the main page for December. Cheers. Sunderland06 (talk) 19:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, and yeah I was wondering what the hell was going on with that poll. XD Not really anything we can do about it though. Sunderland06 (talk) 20:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, i'll make sure i'm there. Sunderland06 (talk) 17:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::If you can't make it, just drop me some suggestions on my talk page. Sunderland06 (talk) 12:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lolhacktrolling150 Blocked him for a month, can't see him ever coming back to be honest. Sunderland06 (talk) 13:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll Looks good. Sunderland06 (talk) 15:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Chelsea F.C. Wikia Did you recieve my message on the Chelsea Wikia? IGeek 00:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) re: Transfer records Done. I've also changed the link in the navigation bar. Sunderland06 (talk) 14:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congrats, and pic I'm far from depressed lol, wasn't the best of games though. I've deleted the pic. Sunderland06 (talk) 17:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello You have been chosen as one of the new admins for the Soccer Wiki that needs your help! Contact me if you do not want the job. I chose you because I spotted the many great edits without getting admin rights and the Soccer Wiki may close down if it does not have help from users. Here is the link to the wiki. Thank You Bureaucrat and admin on CPW and Soccer Wiki. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 15:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) LFC Ladies Hi iGeek here. I was wondering if we should do anything about the Liverpool FC Ladies team, as they are featured on liverpoolfc.com and are a part of Liverpool. IGeek (talk) 01:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! IGeek (talk) 13:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You can now draw attention to this wiki by going to that admin dashboard and pressing the "Promote" button. You will then have to do a few small things and in a few days/weeks time, the wiki will be showcased on the Community Wiki homepage. Hope this helps make the wiki grow! KH7 (Talk) 01:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Toure Do we make a Kolo Toure page now or when he signs on 1 July? iGeek 19:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Toure Thanks for the tip. Should I leave his categories blank as he is not currently a Liverpool player? Vietnamese Yeah that's amazing, hope he's translating it himself mind and not using google translate. :p Sunderland06 (talk) 16:55, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey No problem, I think I saw you tweet about your internet. I might be in a similar situation soon as we're changing over the account holder on our Sky account, so the internet will be off for a little bit, hopefully it'll just be a few days at the beginning of November though. And yeah I agree, I can't imagine how bored I'd be without the internet. Sunderland06 (talk) 20:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) A new soccer project! Hey, The Football Database Wiki does have already a friendship with your wiki, though we want to ask you if your wiki wants to take part in this project. You can find all the details on this page: link. If you want you can tell us on the special page made for the project on the wiki or just below this message. We hope your wiki will take part! '''2Actimv talk 14:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Be a part of the future of the Premier League at Wikia Hiya :) As this year’s World Cup draws to a close, we here at Wikia want you to know that we have another great football project on the horizon. ‘’’We want to make sure that all current Premier League team sites are going strong for the new season of British football action!’’’ We think every Premier League site can look at least as good as the World Cup Wiki with just a little bit of TLC! Because you’ve contributed to a Premier League site in the past, you’re going to be critical to our success. But judging from a quick review of that wiki’s activity, it seems like it’s been a while since you — or anyone, really — has contributed there. It’s therefore a bit unclear whether you’re still interested in the project. Of course, it’s cool if you’ve moved on; we know that people’s interests change over time. But we’re hoping you’re still interested in making a great community about your favourite team. If you’d like to receive more information about our plans, please just reply to this message, and we’ll keep you in the loop! Otherwise we’ll just assume that you’re no longer that interested in editing about British football. Of course, we really hope we can get your editing talent back on the pitch with us this fall. So please write back. Together, we can make Wikia the place to come for Premier League fans! — CzechOut 10:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Categories On the Steven Gerrard page, I had already alphabetised the categories and didn't see a reason for you to do so. iGeek 16:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, sorry for the misunderstanding, I'll make sure I do that from now on. iGeek 18:12, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Just some stuff Hey, I just found out that this wiki also has a twitter account, so I've added you also to the list of football wikis and of course clicked on follow :D And could you maybe add the following template somewhere on the home page. It's meant for all football wikis to connect each other. Code: . Thnx 2Actimv talk 14:11, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Just want to notice that the template looks strange on the home page. It's behind the ad on the top right of the rail. Don't know but I usually adding it to the very bottom of the main or right rail is the best option, just saying ;) And also if you know any other 'big' wikis about football let me know :D 2Actimv talk 12:18, March 7, 2015 (UTC) That's odd, are you looking at the wiki on mobile? It looks ok to me. I've fiddled around with the code to try and fix it to the bottom- has it worked? I'm not that good with coding to be honest. Here is another big footballing wiki http://bristolrovers.wikia.com/wiki/Bristol_Rovers_Wiki KinaseD (talk) 13:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :It's on the bottom now so it's cool, and no just on desktop :D :Ah cool that you've linked that one. I've seen it before yeah and it's quite big. Unfortunately it's also very inactive... 2Actimv talk 17:21, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE Admin I will gladly take the position if it is being offered. Thank you very much! King_Henney 17:59, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah you caught me! I knew there was something I'd forgotten! Cheers. King_Henney 18:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC)